


Iron Men |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, No Lube, Orgy, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Zayn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Niall se aburre y luego se pone caliente. Afortunadamente sus novios están ahí para curarlo de su aburrimiento.





	Iron Men |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148512) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148512).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

Niall estaba medio sentado en el regazo de Zayn con Harry junto a él, Louis en el suelo entre las piernas de Harry mientras Liam tenía su cabeza en el otro hombro de Harry y una mano en su muslo.  


Estaban viendo Iron Man 2 por tercera vez en dos semanas y Niall estaba muy aburrido. Para el momento en que la Viuda Negra estaba siendo entrevistada, Niall se había girado en el regazo de Zayn y empezado a besar su cuello. Zayn lo ignoró deliberadamente. Pero para el momento en que Ivan hizo a Stark chocar su auto de Fórmula 1, Niall estaba moliéndose descaradamente en Zayn y haciendo sonidos necesitados en su oreja.  


"Niall, déjalo," susurró Zayn.  


"Pero estoy aburrido. Y te deseo," gimió Niall en la oreja del chico de piel oscura.  


"En serio, Niall, después de la película." Zayn empujó gentilmente a Niall fuera de su regazo y en medio de él y Harry.  


Entonces Niall tuvo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué intentar y hacer que un obstinado Zayn hiciera lo que quería cuando un Harry mucho más ansioso-por-complacer estaba justo ahí? Niall alzó una pierna sobre el muslo de Harry, los dedos de sus pies bajo su rodilla lejana y su propia rodilla cerca a las costillas de Harry. Se arrastró cerca y se inclinó hacia el cabello de Harry. "Estoy caliente," admitió Niall.  


Harry frotó el brazo de Niall en su pecho y sonrió. "¿Qué quieres, corazón?"  


"A ti. Y Zayn. Todos ustedes."  


Harry se endureció un poco. "¿Todos nosotros?" Susurró incrédulo.  


Niall asintió y tarareó. "Nosotros cinco. Juntos. Por favor."  


Harry cambió bajo Niall lo que causó que Liam levantara su cabeza y viera qué estaba interrumpiendo la película. Cuando miró hacia el par, vio a Niall mordiendo en el cuello de Harry y Harry tenía su cabeza tirada hacia atrás en el sofá.  


"Hey," susurró Liam, "No justo."  


Niall rió silenciosamente y se inclinó a través de Harry para besar los labios de Liam. Liam tomó el beso alegremente y deslizó una mano alrededor de la cintura de Niall y tiró de ellos más cerca sobre Harry. Harry gimió cuando la pierna de Niall se movió contra su entrepierna. Zayn, quien todavía estaba intentando ignorar a sus novios, finalmente dio un vistazo para regañarlos. Pero en cambio vio a Harry mirando directamente hacia él con sus labios separados y sus párpados entrecerrados.  


"Zayn," respiró Harry.  


"Mierda," Zayn no pudo evitar ahogarse.  


Liam jaló a Niall hasta que estaba sentado propiamente a horcadas sobre Harry y Niall pateó accidentalmente a Louis en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.  


"¡Oi!" Louis se quejó y sobó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Cuando se giró su molestia murió instantáneamente.  


Liam se deslizó fuera del sofá y hacia el piso en frente de Louis. "Perdón, Lou", Liam se disculpó y besó suavemente a Louis.  


Louis se retiró, aunque a regañadientes, y miró hacia arriba donde Zayn se había girado en el sofá hacia Harry y tenía su clavícula entre los dientes. Niall todavía tenía capturados los labios de Harry y Harry estaba gimiendo dentro de la boca de Niall por toda la atención.  


"¿Desde cuándo? Pensé que estábamos viendo una película," dijo Louis, confundido.  


Liam rió entre dientes y se levantó. "No lo sé, pero voy a continuar con ello." Ofreció su mano a Louis y lo ayudó a levantarse.  


Louis besó el hombro de Zayn y tuvo su atención. "¿Qué tal si vamos a la habitación?"  


Zayn asintió estando de acuerdo y se levantó del sofá. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de Louis y besó su mejilla, mandíbula, barbilla, luego sus labios. Liam tentó la piel justo detrás de la oreja de Niall, sabiendo que obtendría toda su atención, y sugirió que él y Harry se les unieran. Los cinco hicieron su camino hacia una de las cuatro habitaciones que todos los chicos compartían. No tenían habitaciones separadas, sino que dormían con quienquiera que eligieran cada noche.  


Harry estaba liderando al grupo con Louis unido a él desde detrás besando ida y vuelta entre sus omóplatos. Harry estaba tan distraído que se pasó la primera puerta y abrió la segunda en cambio. Esta habitación estaba pintada de azul oscuro. Una cama king-size, con tendido gris claro y una cabecera alta que tomaba la mayoría de la pared contra la que estaba, estaba en el lado contrario de la habitación.  


Zayn tenía una mano en cada cadera de Liam y estaba empujándolo rudamente hacia la cama. Liam tocó la cama y cayó de cara, apenas sosteniéndose lo suficiente para no golpear su frente en el edredón, pero Zayn era implacable. Se puso a horcadas sobre Liam desde atrás y se inclinó hacia abajo para chupar el lóbulo de la oreja de Liam dentro de su boca. Se movió al cuello de Liam, donde succionó la piel entre sus labios y mordió, formando un moretón.  


"Joder, Zayn. Jesucristo." Liam intentó acompasar su respiración.  


Zayn prácticamente gruñó, "Quiero ser duro, Li. De todos los chicos, tú me tomas tan bien cuando soy duro."  


Liam gimió ante la promesa y el elogio. Oyó un sonido y dio un vistazo hacia donde Louis estaba en sus rodillas desabrochando los jeans de Niall. Harry también estaba de rodillas, pero él estaba detrás de Niall, masajeando su trasero en sus manos.  


Louis metió sus dedos dentro de la pretina de Niall y bajó sus calzoncillos y pantalones de un tirón. La polla de Niall surgió dura y gruesa.  


Liam se giró y se quitó la camisa mientras Zayn tiraba de las piernas de sus jeans. Antes de que Liam pudiera respirar, estaba yaciendo desnudo en la cama bajo la mirada lujuriosa de Zayn.  


Se apoyó en sus codos. "Desnúdate para mí," pidió Liam. "Quiero verte."  


Zayn pasó sus manos bajo su camisa, hacia arriba de su torso lentamente, dedos moviéndose sobre las crestas de sus abdominales. Siguió moviendo sus manos hasta que levantó su camisa por sobre su cabeza. Luego puso sus manos en la pretina de sus shorts, pero antes de quitárselos, deslizó una mano dentro y agarró su dura extensión. Los ojos de Zayn revolotearon cerrados y susurró, "Liam," una vez antes de sacar su mano y descartar sin contemplaciones el resto de su ropa. Liam no estaba muy molesto acerca de él olvidando el striptease porque entonces Zayn estaba desnudo y sonrojado y duro de pie a menos de dos pies de la cama.  


Louis palmeó a Niall, una, dos veces, y luego trajo la punta a sus labios. La besó suavemente y envió una mirada descarada arriba donde Niall estaba mirando abajo hacia él.  


"No bromees, boo," dijo Niall en voz baja pero poderosa, y empujó su polla dentro de la boca de Louis. Louis la tomó agradecido y trabajó su lengua a lo largo de la vena y hasta arriba a la hendidura. Presionó la punta de su lengua en la punta sensible. Niall agarró el cabello de Louis y se detuvo a sí mismo de embestir dentro de la boca tibia de Louis.  


Harry tomó una de las nalgas de Niall en cada mano y las separó. Gimió ante la vista del apretado, rosa agujero de Niall esperando por él. Sólo lo admiró por un segundo antes de que la necesidad de probar lo abrumara. Empujó hacia adelante en sus rodillas y lamió una franja gruesa desde la parte de atrás de las bolas de Niall hasta la curva de la parte inferior de su espalda. Las rodillas de Niall se pusieron débiles así que Louis agarró sus muslos, manteniéndolo de pie. Harry giró su lengua y lamió de vuelta hacia abajo hasta que se encontró de nuevo con el tembloroso agujero de Niall. Arremolinó su lengua en círculos, cada vez más pequeños, hasta que la punta de su lengua descansó justo en su abertura.  


Niall se estiró hacia atrás y agarró algunos de los rizos de Harry, ahora con una mano en el cabello de cada chico. "Joder, Hazza." Harry sonrió contra la piel y luego la besó.  


"Voltéate," le ordenó Zayn a Liam. Liam se volteó inmediatamente sobre su estómago y arqueó su espalda así su trasero estaba en exhibición para Zayn. "Ansioso," musitó Zayn. Liam hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta. Zayn trepó a la cama y empujó las piernas de Liam más abiertas. Se meció hacia adelante y su polla se deslizó entre las nalgas de Liam. Liam gimió ante la sensación.  


"Por favor, Zee, fóllame."  


"No lo sé. Realmente no suenas como que lo quieres," se burló misteriosamente Zayn.  


Liam cayó en sus antebrazos y apretó sus ojos cerrados. "¡Por favor fóllame! Por favor, Zayn, lo necesito. Tus dedos, tu polla, algo, cualquier cosa. ¡Por favor!"  


Zayn pasó una mano hacia abajo por la espalda de Liam. "Ese es mi chico." Zayn se inclinó sobre él, así que estaba cubriendo la espalda de Liam, y susurró en su oído. "Prometí que sería duro esta noche. Así que no lubricante." Puso dos dedos en la boca de Liam. "Mejor los pones extra húmedos, Li."  


Liam aceptó con gusto los dígitos y los chupó ávidamente. Sus ojos cayeron cerrados ante la sensación de los dedos de Zayn en su lengua. Chupó y lamió hasta que estaban cubiertos con su saliva y Zayn los sacó.  


Louis balanceó su cabeza en la polla de Niall. Tomándolo todo, menos una o dos pulgadas, cada vez. Empujó hasta que sintió su nariz golpear el estómago de Niall y la delgada capa de vello allí. Louis respiró profundo y mantuvo su garganta abierta, intentando quedarse ahí tanto como pudiera. Niall se estaba tensando más y más entre más tiempo Louis se quedaba. Cuando no pudo respirar, Louis se retiró un par de pulgadas y ahuecó sus mejillas para chupar más fuerte. Niall gimió ruidosamente ante eso.  


La lengua de Harry se sumergió dentro del estrecho anillo de músculos. La movió superficialmente dentro y fuera, estirándolo. Harry estaba tambaleándose de lo bien que sabía Niall. Siempre se corría de probar a alguno de los chicos. Mamada, comida de culo, no importaba. Cuando sintió a Niall relajarse alrededor de si lengua, fue más profundo, realmente empujando dentro. Lamió a lo largo de las paredes aterciopeladas buscan el pequeño manojo de nervios de Niall.  


Sabía que lo había golpeado cuando Niall se apretó estrecho en la lengua de Harry un empujó hacia adelante en la boca de Louis, haciendo que los ojos de Louis se aguaran. "Santo infierno, Haz. Otra vez, otra vez."  


Harry lamió sobre el mismo punto y Niall embistió otra vez. "Lo siento Lou. Joder, Harry."  


Louis se retiró un poco y succionó apretadamente en la cabeza de Niall, suponiendo que eso era más seguro. Probó que estaba en lo cierto cuando Harry empezó a follar a Niall con su lengua y Niall perdió su habilidad para quedarse quieto y empezó a empujar hacia atrás en la cara de Harry y luego dentro de la boca de Louis.  


Zayn presionó un dedo dentro del apretado agujero de Liam en un movimiento rápido. Liam gruñó y empuñó las sábanas en su mano. Zayn sólo dio un par de embestidas antes de añadir el segundo y empezar a abrirlo haciendo un movimiento de tijeras. Los movimientos de Zayn eran rápidos y ásperos y Liam se estaba retorciendo en sus codos y rodillas. Abrió con sus dedos el agujero de Liam por un minuto, sólo disfrutando la sensación de su calidez.  


Sacó sus dedos y agarró las caderas de Liam. "¿Listo, bebé?" Preguntó Zayn. Liam sólo asintió contra las sábanas, pero eso pareció no ser suficiente para Zayn porque clavó sus uñas en las caderas de Liam. "No te escuché, Li."  


"Sí, estoy listo. Por favor fóllame," suplicó Liam.  


Zayn hizo un sonido de aprobación y se empujó a sí mismo dentro del trasero en espera de Liam. Sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo profundo hasta las bolas y Liam gritó su nombre.  


Louis se retiró, pero reemplazó rápidamente su boca por su mano, bombeando a Niall con un ritmo rápido. "Sí, Lou," respiró Niall. Louis sonrió con aprobación y se agachó para tomar una de las bolas de Niall dentro de su boca. "Oh dios, chicos, estoy cerca. No paren," gimió Niall.  


Harry gimió fuerte ante las palabras de Niall. Amaba tener a Niall así: ruidoso y listo para correrse. Su lengua estaba profundo dentro de Niall, toqueteando y saboreándolo justo como Harry amaba. Sintió su estómago apretarse y Harry pensó que podría correrse sólo de hacerle esto a él.  


Niall empujó más fuerte hacia atrás hacia la cara de Harry y él gimió ante ello, clavando sus uñas en las nalgas de Niall. Sacó su lengua y succionó en el borde de Niall. Palpitó y se apretó contra sus labios. Harry mordió suavemente la piel sensible y entonces Niall estaba corriéndose sobre la mano de Louis.  


Louis lo bombeó a través de ello y Harry se sentó hacia atrás en sus talones para admirar su trabajo. Tiró de las nalgas de Niall un poco más separadas y vio cuán rojo se había puesto su agujero por los servicios de Harry. Miró abajo hacia su regazo y confirmó lo que sabía que vería. Había pintado su estómago de blanco mientras Niall se corría y su boca estaba en el culo de Niall.  


Niall se giró hacia Harry y lo vio mirando a su regazo. "¿Te tocaste?" Preguntó Niall. Harry sacudió la cabeza y miró arriba hacia Niall con temor. "Mierda, Harry," habló Niall en una voz calmada, "¿te corriste sin tocarte sólo por comerme el culo?" Harry sólo pudo sonreír hacia su novio. Niall se arrodilló frente a Harry y lo besó. Luego se giró hacia Louis y lo besó. "Te amo mucho," dijo Niall contra los labios de Louis.  


"Yo también te amo, Ni."  


Louis se levantó y Niall fue encarado con la todavía orgullosa polla de Louis. "Déjame-" empezó Niall, pero Louis lo detuvo.  


"Tengo una idea," Louis sonrió, pasó un pulgar a través de la mejilla de Niall, y caminó hacia la cama. Trepó, enrolló sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Zayn, acariciando su cuello con la nariz. Zayn podía sentir la dureza de Louis contra su espalda y ralentizó sus embestidas dentro de Liam, ocasionando que el chico de ojos marrones mirara confundido hacia Zayn.  


Louis mordió la oreja de Zayn y susurró, "Déjame montarlo. Lo quiero dentro de mí mientras lo follas."  


Zayn gimió ante la sugerencia y asintió. "Sí, bien, Lou." Zayn se retiró y Liam se quejó. "Está bien, bebé. Date la vuelta. Louis va a montarte. ¿Quieres eso?" Liam se giró sobre su espalda y asintió tan fuerte que Zayn pensó que podría haber tenido una lesión. Louis se trepó sobre él sobre sus rodillas y encaró a Liam. "No, corazón. De cara a mí. Quiero verte cuando te sientes en su polla," demandó Zayn.  


Ambos, Louis y Liam, gimieron y Louis rápidamente se giró y se puso cara a cara con dilatadas, negras pupilas.  


Zayn cerró el espacio y besó a Louis duramente, mordiendo su labio y pasando su lengua sobre los dientes de Louis. Pero tan rápido como estuvo allí, se había ido. Louis abrió los ojos y vio a Zayn separando ampliamente las piernas de Liam y tirando de él hacia su regazo. Se estiró y empujó una pequeña almohada bajo las caderas de Liam. "¿Listo, bebé?"  


"Sí," dijo Liam sin aliento.  


"Sabes que necesito más que eso."  


"Sí, por favor, Zayn. Estoy listo, estoy tan listo, ¡por favor!"  


Zayn asintió a Louis y Louis tomó la polla dura como roca de Liam, alineándose a sí mismo. No había sido preparado y sabía que esto iba a doler. Sólo rezó para que ese rapidito más temprano con Harry lo hubiera dejado suficientemente estirado. Descendió lentamente, pulgada a pulgada, en la polla de Liam. Hacia la mitad, se detuvo por un segundo para respirar profundo.  


"Te ves tan bonito, Lou," alabó Zayn.  


Louis sonrió con los ojos cerrados y descendió el resto del camino. Una vez que estaba sentado, puso sus manos encima de las rodillas de Liam. Tomó dos respiraciones largas y se levantó sólo para caer duramente hacia abajo.  


Ambos chicos gimieron alto en placer. Louis lo hizo de nuevo y luego otra vez, construyendo un ritmo lento. Sólo había empezado cuando oyó la voz de Zayn, más baja de los que era normalmente. "¿Listo para mí?" Louis abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo a la polla chorreante de Zayn. Tuvo la urgencia de tan sólo inclinarse y tomarla dentro de su boca, pero en cambio lamió su pulgar y bajó su mano para agarrar la punta de Zayn. Presionó su pulgar húmedo dentro de la abertura. "Ugh, Lou," expresó Zayn.  


"Estoy listo," Louis respondió a la pregunta de Zayn. Tiró de la polla de Zayn hasta que estaba presionando justo contra el agujero de Liam.  


"Por favor, chicos," gimió Liam. Tenía sus manos enredadas en las sábanas y la cabeza presionando contra su almohada.  


"Como desees, Li," sonrió Louis. Agarró la cadera de Zayn y presionó su polla dentro de Liam de una sola embestida. Liam gritó agudo en su garganta. La cabeza de Zayn cayó en el hombro de Louis y mordió la piel ahí.  


Zayn se retiró hasta la punta y empujo dentro de nuevo rudamente. "Vamos, Lou. Vamos a darle a Liam algo para recordar," provocó Zayn.  


Louis asintió ansiosamente y se levantó al mismo tiempo que Zayn salía. Ambos empujaron sobre y dentro de Liam al tiempo, haciendo a Liam gritar y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás. Los dos chicos continuaron moviéndose simultáneamente y tenían a Liam estremeciéndose y haciéndose pedazos bajo ellos en minutos. Liam había empezado a empujar sus caderas de cualquier manera en que pudiera acercarse más. Cuando Louis se inclinó para besar a Zayn, el cambio de ángulo tuvo a Liam golpeando su próstata hasta la muerte. En medio del beso Louis gritó el nombre de Liam dentro de la boca de Zayn.  


"Sí Li, justo ahí. ¡De nuevo!"  


Liam empezó a embestir hacia arriba dentro de Louis y sintió cuando Zayn golpeó su propia próstata. Se apretó alrededor de Zayn y empujo más fuerte dentro de Louis. Los tres empujaron y tiraron encima y dentro del otro mientras sudaban y gemían. Louis fue el primero en correrse en su estómago y el de Zayn. Se apretó alrededor de Liam y siguió rebotando, persiguiendo la sobre-estimulación. Liam no pudo soportar más el apretado calor y se corrió dentro del abusado agujero de Louis.  


Louis gimió cuando sintió la semilla caliente Liam llenar su rojo agujero. "Sí," susurró a nadie en particular.  


Zayn todavía martilleaba duro dentro de Liam, persiguiendo su propio orgasmo. Louis se deslizó fuera de Liam y se sentó sobre Zayn. Se estiró alrededor del chico y pasó un dedo a lo largo de la grieta del culo de Zayn. Zayn se estremeció y eso fue todo lo que tomó antes de que estuviera liberándose dentro de Liam. Empujo profundo hacia adentro y se quedó ahí hasta que acabó. Los tres chicos cayeron uno junto al otro de vuelta a la cama.  


"¿Harry? ¿Niall?" llamó Liam, voz rota y pasional.  


"¿Sí?" Oyó desde donde los dos chicos aparentemente no se habían movido.  


"Vengan a acurrucarse con nosotros," pidió Louis.  


"¿Tenemos que hacerlo?" Dijo Niall soñoliento.  


"¿Por favor?" Preguntó Liam.  


Entonces hubo un arrastre y dos más estuvieron uniéndoseles. Los cinco se acurrucaron juntos, sudorosos y pegajosos, y se durmieron al ruido amortiguado del menú de la película repitiéndose a través del pasillo.  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
